Woopsire
HEY WHAT IS UP GUYS ITS SCARCE HERE. Party-people! Yeah, Tag Team music, in full effect! That's me, DC The Brain Supreme, and my man Steve Roll'n! We're kickin' the flow! We're kickin' the flow! And it goes a little something like this! Tag Team, back again! Check it to wreck it, let's begin Party on, party people, let me hear some noise DC's in the house, jump, jump, rejoice Says there's a party over here, a party over there Wave your hands in the air, shake your derriere These three words mean you're gettin' busy, Whoomp, there it is! Hit me! Whoomp, there it is! Whoomp, there it is! Whoomp, there it is! Whoomp, there it is! Whoomp, there it is! Whoomp, there it is! Whoomp, there it is! Whoomp, there it is! Upside down and inside out I'm 'bout to show all you folks what it's all about Now it's time for a (nig') to get on the mic And make this mother (fu') party hype I'm takin' it back to the old school 'Cause I'm an old fool who's so cool If you want to get down, I'ma show you the way Whoomp, there it is! Lemme hear ya say Whoomp! Shaka-laka-shaka-laka-shaka-laka-shaka Whoomp! Shaka-laka-shaka-laka-shaka-laka-shaka Whoomp! Shaka-laka-shaka-laka-shaka-laka-shaka Whoomp! Shaka-laka-shaka-laka-shaka-laka-shaka Point blank - gin and juice I drink And then invent as I puff on dank Rock the mic, uh oh, I crave skin Rip *shit*, find a honey dip to dip it in Slam dunk it, stick it, flip it and ride That B-double-O-T-Y, oh my Ooh, that's it, come on, come on Whoomp, there it is! I'm done. Hey baby! (Whoomp! There it is!) Hey baby! (Whoomp! There it is!) Some say I'm crazy cause I'm pushing up dasies The underground sound that you (nig') have found Amazing, outstanding, demanding, Comanding, you people dancing (Whoo!) (Shi') That's a breath-taker Our producer, a.k.a. the undertaker You want to come down to the underground old school? Here's a shovel, can you dig it, fool? Can you dig it? (We can dig it!) Can y'all dig it? (We can dig it!) Can you dig it? (We can dig it!) Can y'all dig it? (We can dig it!) Can you dig it? (We can dig it!) Can y'all dig it? (We can dig it!) Can you dig it? (We can dig it!) Can y'all dig it? (We can dig it!) W-H-double O-M-P as I flow, To the fly (shi) from the school of old Hard core keep' the folklore wrecked Three to the two and 1 mike check Mad skill, flow ill, on the mess of steel That's the thrill of the microphone I just killed Party people, there's your party Tag Team is through Whoomp there it is, I thought you knew! Whoomp, there it is! Whoomp, there it is! Whoomp, there it is! Whoomp, there it is! Whoomp, there it is! Whoomp, there it is! Whoomp, there it is! Whoomp, there it is! Yeah, Tag Team music, comin' straight at 'cha! That's me, DC The Brain Supreme, And my man Steve Roll'n! Bring it back y'all, Bring it back y'all, Bring it back, here we go! Whoomp, there it is! Whoomp, there it is! Whoomp, there it is! Whoomp, there it is! Whoomp, there it is! Whoomp, there it is! Whoomp, there it is! Whoomp, there it is! WHOOMPsire Trivia His favorite Pokemon/ mascot: Wynaut He's known for hating Wooper so much that when he drew in his most popular video, he gave it arms. His most popular video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z-FPimCmbX8 He is slightly overweight The Pythagorean Theorem: a^2 + b^2= c^2 https://twitter.com/Woopsire/status/938668911851180032 ok? Current upload schedule for Woopsire: Double Uploads Every Friday, just to bring you the bunch of news that went down this morning. He has been banished from youtube by Hoodlum Scriggles Category:Poketuber Category:Dancer Category:Voice Actor Category:Story Time Youtuber Category:PrefersTheMemerAtWendysOverRonaldMcDonaldatMcDonalds